1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple compartment storage devices, and more particularly, to a multiple-unit storage device that essentially consists of two separate containers coupled together at their bottom portions in a stacked arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging of certain products where freshness is a concern, it is desirable to have multiple compartments in which one part of the container may be opened, while another part of the container may be left sealed. By way of example, one such product is coffee. Coffee is generally packaged in a container under vacuum. When coffee is exposed to atmospheric conditions, it may lose its aroma and flavor. Thus, when a can of coffee is opened, the entire contents of the can is exposed to such atmospheric conditions due to the loss of the vacuum conditions.